If Vampire Knight got all mixed up
by Hoehomi-Chan
Summary: Where Kaname and the rest of the Night Class are humans, and the adoring Day Class girls are vampires. The Vampire Knight story... all mixed up! XD  Mor info inside


**A sudden idea struck me one day. I was on my old rocking horse, swinging to and fro, thinking about a fanfiction that might be popular. Then it hit me- Vampire Knight- but the other way round! The night class is now the day class- Kaname and the others are humans. And the day class is the night class- the Cross academy fan girls are vampires. Do you get it? This story's from Yuki's point of view**

**Chapter 1**

My first memory was a blizzard of snow. Sat there, all alone, a five year old vampire with an aching thirst in my throat. I was starved, a feeling I hadn't experienced for a long tim. Or had I? I didn't know. My past was blurry, even then. So there I was, on a snowy mountain, all alone.

Suddenly the crunch of footsteps made me jump. I looked up and saw a human standing above me. He had dirty blonde hair and quite dark skin. He wore a long coat, concealing what was hidden beneath.

"Are you lost?" He asked, gently. Suddenly, quick as a flash, he whipped out a small dagger, pungent with the stench of a weapon made to destroy vampires. His gentle fce turned in to an evil satisfied grin.

"I'll sell you for a lot, my pretty..." A tumult of dark blood flew into the air. I winced. and then looked up and saw a human boy with dark hair clutching a similar weapon that the man had held. His coat and face were streaked in blood. He turned to face me, only uttering-

"Are you alright...vampire girl?"

**~Cross Academy. 10 years later~**

"Everyone, step back! It's nearly dawn, way past curfew for us!" I yelled frantically at the Night Class girls. They giggled and surged around me, utterly content.

"I only want to see the Day Class..."

"There's something about them, isn't there?"

Several murmurs and general comments about the Day Class rose from the crowd of vampire girls.

"And they look... so delicous..." The girl next to me- a pretty red haired aristocratic vampire mumbled to her friend, licking her fangs with anticipation.

"Hey! Sayami!" I cried at the young vampire. She jumped and stared at me expectantly. "Drinking blood on campus is forbidden!"

"Fine, fine," Sayami replied waving her hand at me. She turned to whisper to someone- her boyfriend, apparently- "I'll have to lure one off campus then," They both chuckled happily.

"Ok... Everyone! Stand back!" I screamed at them. "Please..." I spread my arms to stop them from pushing past me. Argh, every dawn I had to do this...

"EEEEEEEE! The gate!" Squeals from the Night Class announced that the Day Class dorm gate was opening...!

"I'm too late!" I whispered to myself, cursing that I had failed to restrain the excitable vampires.

The gate- a huge, hefty, solid block of stone- opened slowly and the familiar, slightly comforting sound 'tak' from shoes tapped into the Night Class crowd.

I decided to just moniter the Night Class instead of preventing them all together from eating the Day Class; as long as they behaved themselves, I supposed it could be allowed.

"Good morning, ladies!" Hanabusa Aido, the regular trouble maker of the Day class said chirpily. He was popular with the Night Class girls. He was pretty, in a human-boy sort of way, with curly blonde hair, ice blue eyes that lightened or darkened to match his mood, and he was actually quite muscular. The overall effect was cute. He knew that the Night Class girls liked him, and played to his strengths.

"KYYYAAAHHHH!" The Night Class girls gave a cheer and surged forwards, knocking me over in the process.

"Oof!" I sat up and rubbed my slightly bruised arm. It would heal, probably the next day, but all the same I didn't like getting inguries.

"Are you Ok, Yuki?" I jumped then looked up into the face of Kaname Kuran.

Kaname Kuran! The very name makes girl's hearts flutter. He is exceedingly handsome- as beautiful as a vampire- and he is also the boy who saved my life.

"K-Kaname..." I stuttered. Then I noticed the death glares arousing around me from the night class girls. I leaped up on to my feet and exclaimed: "I'm absolutely fine!"

Kaname chuckled softly and and patted me gently on the shoulder. "You speak so formally to me... It makes me feel a little lonely..."

"Well... That's because you saved my life, Kaname!" I breathed in his distcint human scent, which was comforting yet held power. It was obvious why he was the Sun dorm's president.

"Don't worry about that," Kaname replied, fiddling with a starnd of my long hair. "It was a long time ago..."

A hand whipped out and caught Kaname's wrist before he touched my face. I glanced round and choked out; "Zero?"

The grey haired vampire Zero Kiryu, stood just behind me, his light purple eyes burning into Kaname's face like daggers.

"Classes have started...Kuran," He hissed in almost a threat. Kaname allowed him to loosen his grip before withdrawing his hand. "You're scary, Mr. Disciplinary Commitee." He commented with a hint of mock in his voice, before turning away and beginning to walk away. We watched the Night Class retreat towards the school, before...

"GO BACK TO YOUR DORM RIGHT NOW!" He erupted at the Night Class. "MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL OF YOUR 'KYAH KYAH'! WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP THINGS UNDER CONTROL, HUH?"

It was almost immediate how the Sun Dorm's gate had emptied of fleeing vampires. I whipped round and punched Zero several times in his arm.

"You fool!" I hissed "You can't yell that to everyone!"

"Yes I- Ow!- can!" Zero retorted, restraining me with his hand.

I should explain my realtionship with Zero. I'm the Headmaster's adopted daughter, and when Zero lost his family in a horrific accident, he came to live with us too. That was four years ago, and even now, with Zero and me 15 going on 16 (that's me) and 17 (That's Zero) we're still one happy family.


End file.
